I Still Dream of Jeannie
| image = File:I_Still_Dream_Of_Jeannie_opening_title_screen.png|250px | caption = I Still Dream of Jeannie opening title screen | Row 1 title = Based Upon: | Row 1 info = Characters created by Sidney Sheldon | Row 2 title = Written by: | Row 2 info = April Kelly | Row 3 title = Directed by: | Row 3 info = Joseph Scanlan | Row 4 title = Co-Starring: | Row 4 info = Barbara Eden Christopher Bolton Bill Daily Al Waxman Peter Breck Ken Kercheval | Row 5 title = Network/Country/ Language | Row 5 info = NBC-TV / United States / English | Row 6 title = Executive producer: | Row 6 info = Carla Singer | Row 7 title = Runtime | Row 7 info = 120 minutes | Row 8 title = Production Company | Row 8 info = Columbia Pictures Television | Row 9 title = Originally aired | Row 9 info = 20 October 1991 Preceded by I Dream of Jeannie and I Dream of Jeannie... Fifteen Years Later }} I Still Dream of Jeannie is a 1991 made-for-television film sequel to I Dream of Jeannie... Fifteen Years Later (1985) starring Barbara Eden which premiered on NBC-TV on 20 October 1991. It is the second and final reunion film based on the 1965-70 series I Dream of Jeannie. Barbara Eden and Bill Daily are the only two regular cast members of the original series to reprise their roles in this movie. Once again, Larry Hagman was unavailable to reprise his role of Tony Nelson, as he had just completed a 14 1/2 year run on Dallas and was taking a vacation with his family. Although the character Tony Nelson is mentioned throughout the film, (and briefly appears in the animated opening sequence) he remains unseen for the rest of the movie. (Ironically, one of his Dallas co-stars, Ken Kercheval, appears in the film. The irony is further emphasized by the fact that Hagman and Kercheval had played arch enemies on Dallas and the character that Kercheval plays in I Still Dream of Jeannie is one that fills in the spot that would have gone to Hagman if he had been able to reprise the Tony Nelson role again for this film.) The film was directed by Joseph Scanlan and the teleplay was written by April Kelly. Plot Colonel Tony Nelson is on a top-secret space mission for NASA and Jeannie does not know of his whereabouts or when he'll be returning home to hear their son Tony Jr.'s academic presentation speech. When Jeannie goes to NASA to question General Wescott about her husband's mission, he refuses to cooperate. To make matters worse, her jealous and mischievous twin sister Jeannie II reminds Sham-Ir (the chief genie) that Jeannie cannot remain in the plane of reality for more than three months without an earthly master, and Tony has been away for a long time. Sham-Ir gives Jeannie two weeks to either find her husband or a new master (a single male only) or else she must return to Mesopotamia forever. So Jeannie begins her desperate search for a temporary master which leads her to a singles bar and other misadventures. Cast * Barbara Eden - Jeannie/Jeannie II * Christopher Bolton - Anthony "T.J." Nelson, Jr. * Bill Daily - Roger Healy * Al Waxman - General Wescott * Peter Breck - Sahm-Ir * Ken Kercheval - Mr. Simpson, T.J.'s Guidance Counselor * Brent Stait as Eddie * Jason Schombing as Guzer (as Jason Scott Schombing) * Garry Chalk as Detective Carlyle * Henry Crowell Jr. as Sgt. Withers * J.J. McColl as Clara * Robert Metcalfe as Don * Jackson Davies as Dave * Victor A. Young as Nice man (as Victor Young) * Betty Linde as Elderly lady (as Bette Linde) * Robert Thurston as Maitre'd * Dee Jay Jackson as MP (as D.J. Jackson) * Brigitta Dau as Beth * Paul Anthony McLean as Bartender (as Paul McLean) * D. Neil Mark as Male runner (as Neil D. Mark) * Jano Frandsen as Runner #47 * Dale Wilson as Runner #95 * Marcy Goldberg as Woman runner #1 * Dolores Drake as Shrill woman (as Delores Drake) * Peter Chapek as Mario * Douglas Newell as Man * Sandra P. Grant as Volunteer wife (as Sandra Grant) * Roger Barnes as Guard * Steven Ameche as Musician (uncredited) Production I Still Dream of Jeannie was filmed from July to August 1991 in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Some exterior and interior scenes, especially the NASA ones, were shot at Simon Fraser University in Burnaby, British Columbia. This movie uses the same opening sequence from I Dream of Jeannie... Fifteen Years Later as well as an updated version of the 1985 theme. DVD release There are currently no plans from Sony Pictures Choice Collection online program to release the film on DVD yet. External links * I Still Dream of Jeannie at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) * I Still Dream of Jeannie at TV.com Category:TV Movies Category:I Dream of Jeannie